Pit vs. Kratos
Pit vs. Kratos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle Made by Ganime. Description Episode 4- Kid Icarus vs. God of War, these two servers of gods enter the battle, will Pit eat Kratos like floor ice cream, or will Kratos be ripping out Pit's wing mercilessly? Interlude Wiz: Who do the gods call when they are in need of assistance? Boomstick: The bad-asses of course! Well at least one of these guys is bad-ass. Wiz: Like Pit, Bodyguard of Palutena Boomstick: And Kratos, opposer of the Ares. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Pit Wiz: In the begining Pit was one of the lower class, that was until Palutena adopted her and tasked him in saving her. Boomstick: WHOA, she adopted him, go ahead and adopt me PIT Age: over 35 Height: Around 5"6 Weight: Around 107 lbs Affiliated with Palutena's Army ''' '''Can't fly without Palutena's Help or the Wings of Pegasus Wiz: After 25 years of nothing Pit came back for some more adventuring until Hades came to Rule all of the areas in the world. WEAPONS '- Wields the Palutena Bow, Viridi Claws, and Poseidon Cannon' '- Has the Palutena Blade, Aurum Palm, and Arlon Orbitars,' '- Owns the Laser Staff, Hewdraw Club, and the End-All Arm ' '- Collects 3 items to create the Daybreak' Boomstick: For a wuss he sure has alot of weapons, the Palutena Bow is his primary weapon and can be broken into two miniature blades. Wiz: The Viridi Claws, made by the goddess herself are two claws used for dlashing and can paralze the opponent 33.3% of the time Boomstick: The Poseidon Cannon fires rippling, water-like shots that entangle enemies and smash them with the force of a flood, wait isn't this just a glorified water hose? Wiz: The Palutena Blade is a weapon only strong when rushing into opponents. Boomstick: The Aurum Palm has rapid fire but bad homing capabilities. Wiz: The Arlon Orbitars shoot a continuous fire unleashes a stream of the chakrams used by Arlon. Boomstick: The Laser Staff, not Laser Blade has a is only capable of massive damage when it is charged. Wiz: The Hewdraw Club, a club made by a tooth of Hewdraw fires blade blasts and flame breath its melee attack also packs a mighty punch. Boomstick: His coolest weapon has to be his End-All Arm, made from Hades' skin, it takes long to charge, but just rapidly firing does effective Damage. Plus all of his weapons can shoot projectiles! Wiz: But none of his weapons compare to the Daybreak, the Daybreak is made through collecting 3 pieces scattered around the battlefield, once collected is a one time chance to release devastating damage through a giant beam of death, able to OHKO anything that can die, since it kills Pit, and pit can survive being dropped through the vaccum of space and ramming into a ship at FTL speeds. Boomstick: We still need to talk about the Sacred Treasures. THREE SACRED TREASURES AND GREAT SACRED TREASURES '- Three Sacred Treasures are Made up of the Mirror Shield that can reflect any projectile, the Arrows of Light that can shoot at Rapid fire, giant arrows, and Giant Beams, and the Wings of Pegasus grant Infinite Flight' '- Great Sacred Treasures is made of magical metals when he needed to fight Hades, Has a combat mode used for fighting against Hades and the Ultralight Mode able to go to go at the same speed of Hades, and can use the main cannon when the rest of the Great Sacred Treasures are destroyed for an attack similar to the Daybreak' Wiz: The Three Sacred Treasures include the Wings of Pegasus, that grant Infinite Flight, the Mirror shield reflects any Projectile, and the Arrows of Light are simply improved versions of the Palutena Bow, able to give off the force of Super-Massive Comet. Boomstick: This next thing brings tears to my eyes, the Great Sacred Treasures can come in different forms, Pursuit and Ultralight modes are meant to go at the Speed of Hades, Mech Armor and Titan Mode are meant to fight against Hades, and his last resort, the Final Strike is the Daybreak that you can spam but charged to it's fullest can even surpass the Daybreak by a 10 fold, O MY GOD I AM BUYING THIS RIGHT NOW! Wiz: You only earn $500 per week! Boomstick: I AM STILL TRYING TO BUY IT! Wiz: Well he isn't the best he cant fly without Palutena's help and his pride can sometimes get the best of him. Boomstick: But he has done some great things , he has killed Medusa, twice, He also has a very high level of durability as his Body was capable of taking Magnus' powerful blows and attacks, Pit also has good resistance to fire, as he has been held by Pyrrhon with his body retaining a normal condition while his wings started to burn up. It's also shown against the Reapers and Thanatos who can grant death in a snap that Pit is capable of taking on their attacks without instant death. Wiz: Pit truly is Captain of Palutena's Guard. Pit:"Again today I will go soaring through the sky!/My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above!At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" Kratos Wiz: Kratos, demigod raised among Spartans had his people overrun, Boomstick: Until he did a deal with Ares to give him the strength to protect people, a true hero to Ameri- I mean his village Wiz: In return Kratos became Ares' champion warrior, except for the fact that he was tricked into killing his family, the white ashes came onto him permanently Boomstick: Making him whiter than Micheal Jackson. Wiz: He then begun his quest to exterminate all the gods Boomstick: Come and get your God Pesticide KRATOS Height: 6'+ ft Weight: Around 240lbs Age: 35+ Spartan Warrior Wiz: In his quest of vengeance among the Gods and Demigods he aqiured multiple weapons. Boomstick: Which if you look at are bassically ripoffs of Pit's weapons, or Pit ripped off him. WEAPONS Wields the Blades of Exile, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece Owns Bow of Apollo, Nemean Cestus, Claws of Hades, Boots of Hermes Holds Icarus Wings, Barbarian Hammer, and Hades Helm Wiz: The Blades of Exile are two twin blades meant for slashing at opponents from many distances, they can even catch on fire. Boomstick: The Blade of Olympus is one of his most powerful weapons got his godly powers put into it after he killed Ares, so did the sword become sentient and killed everyone with it's godliness. Wiz: The Barbarian Hammer is a giant melee weapon for smashing opponents, most useful against swarms of oppmonents. Boomstick: The Golden Fleece is an armor that doesn't even look like an armor, that blocks super powerful blows and reflects magical attacks and projectiles. Wiz: The Bow of Apollo can charge large arrows and can fire a stream of arrows for quick easy damage. Boomstick: The Hades Claws are exactly what they are, wow Hades mustve had to grow out his nails, however opponents as durable as or more durable than Kratos can easily resist the attacks. Wiz: The Boots of Hermes allow Kratos to have increased speed, and able to ram into opponents, and the wings of Icarus allow Kratos Flight after he ripped them off of Icarus. Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are ultra-powerful gauntlets that stun foes with brutal shockwaves, and increase strength, and The Hades Helm causes the user to become temporarily invisible, Holy SHIIIIIIIIIIIITAke Mushrooms he has so many weapons. Wiz: That's not all, he killed every god around, except for Aphrodite. Boomstick: For two giant reasons. Wiz: And for killing the gods there was no balance, the apocalypse began. Boomstick: But he sadly has weaknesses, even though he was in countless wars he doesn't have much strategy, he just rushes into things , but still like a badass. Wiz: But that doesn't stop him from charging in and continue going on, he so good he cant even kill himself! Boomstick: Kratos truly is the new God of war. Kratos: The hand of death could not defeat me. The sisters of fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge! Who do you want to win? Pit Kratos Who do you think to win? Pit Kratos DEATH BATTLE! Skyworld Kratos: There you are Palutena, sister of Athena Palutena: Oh, and what do you want? Kratos: I will kill you and all of your pesky allies. Palutena: *sigh* Just not too long ago Pit and I got back to life after being killed by 2 magical girls and now this, Pit! Pit: Yes Lady Palutena? Palutena: We have an intruder, my power is weak at the moment, can you please handle him? Pit: Alright Intruder you'll regret ever coming here. Kratos: You will fall just as Hercules and Icarus Died. Pit and Kratos went into Fighting stances wearing the Pegasus Boots and Palutena Blade and the Blades of Exile, Golden Fleece, and Boots of Hermes Respectively. FIGHT!! Both Rushed into each other but Kratos got the first hit, Pit then shot a beam from his Blade but it reflected back. Pit: Whoa! ( Gotta find a way to stop him without using projectiles, I go...) Kratos whacked him mid-thoughts with the Barbarian Hammer, when he was about to hit again Pit slashed with the Viridi Claws, at the same time paralyzing Kratos Pit: Ha! now your finished, Pit used the Poseidon Cannon Rushing Kratos with floods, Kratos was down, then Pit picked up a Daybreak piece. Pit: Hah, that was easy Palutena: I thought that he would take more trouble. I really should've expected you to wi.... Kratos then Punched pit right on the Jaw, then created a small earthquake, making Pit Fall over, Kratos then Fired Arrows from the Bow of Apollo, Pit Picked up another Daybreak piece and Dodged all the Arrows Kratos shot and the ones that did hit did minor damage. Pit: Time to bring the Heat, Three Sacred Treasures, ON. Pit kicked open a box open, But Kratos intervened by cutting at him with the Blade of Olympus. Kratos: Your fun ends here! Pit: Uh.. uh.... look over there!! Kratos: Wha? Pit flies off pleaing he gets to the Great Sacred Treasures Kratos: DAMNIT ANGEL!! Kratos then puts on the Icarus Wings then enter into a Sky battle, Kratos continuously blurts out curses, while Pit finds the last piece of the Daybreak. Pit: Take this!! Pit fires the Daybreak however this only breaks the Golden Fleece, this give Pit to use every weapon he Has on Kratos. Pit then makes it to the Great Sacred Treasures, and when Kratos arrives he sees the Goliath, they fight off, Then Reticles and Q.T.E's occur until... Pit: THIS ENDS NOW. Pit then Fires the Charged beam from the Great Sacred Treasures completely disintegrating Kratos. K.O.!! Results Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! WHY DID KRATOS DIE AGAIN!??!?!?! AND TO PIT OF ALL PEOPLE!?!?! Wiz: Pit won because of his Intelligence and Experience, Pit while not being very smart is much smarter than Kratos,he is more of a strategist, and having over 20 years of training prepared pit for more than anything Kratos could throw at him. Boomstick: And if we included Magic or Powers it would be a stomp on either side. Wiz: and their Strongest opponents: Zeus and Hades is like comparing Disney Land to Eggman's Amusement Park, one is obviously stronger. Boomstick: This battle truly was a blast Wiz: The winner is Pit Strength PitKratos Weapons & Equipment Pit=Kratos Speed/Reaction Time Pit>Kratos Power-ups/Magic Pit=Kratos Endurance Pit>Kratos Armor PitKratos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Ganime Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Hero vs. Anti-hero Themed Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles